Utilisateur:Dimitri Glee
Mes personnages préférés * Blaine * Brittany * Santana * Rachel * Tina * Mike * Quinn * Unique * Puck Les personnages que je ne supporte pas Artie Finn Ryder Mes épisodes préférés Saison 1: De la poudre aux cheveux La puissance de Madonna Rhapsodie Saison 2: Premiers baisers Come-Back Bonjour ivresse Sexy Sur un air original Être ou ne paraître La reine de la promo Les lumières de Broadway Saison 3: Opération : Piano violet Le leprechaun La première fois Une fille avec une fille La jeunesse est un art Veux-tu m'épouser ? Michael Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Ce que la vie nous réserve Dans l'ombre de son frère Une orientation très disco On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un Balosaurus A nous les Nationales ! Saison 4: La nouvelle Rachel Britney 2.0 Nos premiers émois Duels de super-héros Thanksgiving orphelin La soirée Sadie Hawkins Mise à nu Diva Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément... Comme au cinéma Affrontements Plaisirs coupables Dernière chance Blackout Tout ou rien Mes souhaits pour la série réalisés ou pas Duos: Blaine et Brittany: fait Blaine et Santana: pas fait Tina et Rachel: pas fait Tina et Rachel: fait Tina et Santana: pas fait Tina et Blaine: fait Quinn et Tina: pas fait Brittany et Rachel: pas fait Blaine et Rachel: fait Puck et Rachel: fait Artie et Santana: pas fait Rachel et Mike: pas fait Rory et Sugar: pas fait Brittany et Rory: pas fait Santana et Tina: pas fait Les couples: Blaine et Brittany: d'un certaine manière c'est fait Blaine et Rachel: idem Rachel et Puck: fait Finn et Rachel: fait Finn et Kurt: ne se fera jamais Kurt et Blaine: tout simplement j'adore Santana et Brittany: idem Mercedes et Mike: pas fait Mes chansons préférées (liste non exhaustive) Saison 1: * Don't Stop Believin' * Take A Bow * Alone * It's My Life / Confessions Part II * Halo / Walking On Sunshine * Keep Holding On * Defying Gravity * Crush * Bootylicious * Papa Don't Preach * True Colors * My Life Would Suck Without You * Express Yourself * Borderline / Open Your Heart * Total Eclipse Of The Heart ( * The Boy Is Mine * Safety Dance * I Dreamed A Dream * Bad Romance (Lady Gaga) par les filles de New Directions & Kurt * Poker Face (Lady Gaga) par Rachel & Shelby * Good Vibrations (Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch) par Puck, Finn & Mercedes * Faithfully (Journey) par Finn & Rachel * Any Way You Want It / Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' (Journey) par New Directions * Don't Stop Believin' (Journey) par New Directions * Bohemian Rhapsody Saison 2: * Telephone * I'm a slave for you * Baby one more time * Toxic * I look to you * I want to hold your hand * One of us * Teenage dream * Me Up / Livin' On A Prayer * Last Christmas * Need You Now * Thriller / Heads Will Roll * P.Y.T * Firework * Baby * Somebody To Love * Take Me Or Leave Me * Don't You Want Me * Blame It (On The Alcohol) * Tik Tok * Animal * Do ya think I'm sexy * Misery * Candles * Raise Your Glass * Get It Right * Loser Like Me * Turning Tables * I Feel Pretty / Unpretty * Somewhere Only We Know * Go Your Own Way * Friday * Jar Of Hearts * I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You * Dancing Queen * My Cup * I Love New York / New York, New York * For Good * As Long As You're There * Pretending * Light Up The World Saison 3 * It's Not Unusual * You Can't Stop The Beat * Something's Coming * Spotlight * Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) * Candyman * Tonight * One Hand, One Heart *Perfect * I Kissed A Girl * Survivor / I Will Survive * ABC * Control * Extraordinary Merry Christmas * Do They Know It's Christmas ? * The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face * Without You * We Found Love * Wanna Be Startin' Something * Smooth Criminal * La Isla Bonita * Let Me Love You ( * Stereo Hearts ( * I Will Always Love You * Love Shack * Cough Syrup * Fly / I Believe I Can Fly * What Doesn’t Kill You * Here’s To Us * Hungry Like The Wolf / Rio * Fighter * Somebody That I Used To Know * How will I know * You Should Be Dancing * I Wanna Dance With Somebody * It's Not Right But It's Okay * Big Girls Don't Cry * Dinosaur * Love You Like A Love Song * What Makes You Beautiful * Take My Breath Away * Flashdance...What A Feeling * The Edge Of Glory * It's All Coming Back To Me Now * Paradise By The Dashboard Light * Starships * We Are The Champions * Roots Before Branches * I was here Saison 4 * Call me maybe * Americano/Dance again * It's time * Hold It Against Me * Womanizer * Oops! I Did It Again * Gimme More * Barely Breathing * Give Your Heart A Break * Don't Speak * Mine * The Scientist * My Dark Side * O Holy Night * Don't Dream It's Over * No Scrubs * Torn * Let Me Love You * Love Song * The New Year * Diva * Don't Stop Me Now (Queen) par Blaine * Hung Up (Madonna) par Tina * Girl On Fire (Alicia Keys) par Santana * ''J''ust Can't Get Enough * We've Got Tonite * Anything Could Happen * Shout * Come What May * How To Be A Heartbreaker * Cold Hearted * Bye Bye Bye / I Want It That Way * I Still Believe / Super Bass * Closer * Wake Me Up Before You Go Go * Wannabe * Mamma Mia * Next To Me * Don't Stop Believin' * Outcast * To Love You More * Clarity * Hall Of Fame * All Or Nothing Saison 5 * I'll stand by you * Applause * Roar * Wrecking Ball * On Our Way * Into The Groove * The Fox * Mary's Little Boy Child * Love Child * Brave * Every Breath You Take * Breakaway * Jumpin' Jumpin' * Barracuda * Gloria * More Than A Feeling * Toxic * Defying Gravity * Party All The Time * Loser Like Me * Be Okay * Don't Stop Believin' * Broadway Baby * I Want To Know What Love Is * Love Is A Battlefield * Pumpin Blood * Wake Me Up * Story Of My Life * Take Me Home Tonight * Shakin' My Head * All Of Me * American Boy * Pompeii Saison 6: * Suddenly seymour * Sing * Let it go * Take on me * Problem * Our day will come * Hand in my pocket Mes répliques préférées Brittany à Rachel: "T'es horrible, moi je suis canon". Artie avant U can't touch this: Je vais me dégonfler."Brittany: Ah bon tu était gonflé quelque part?" Will: Brittany, tu peux y aller. Brittany: Quoi, je devais pas faire mon numéro?" "Quinn: Je suis hésitante. Santana: Je ne le suis pas. Brittany: Je suis Brittany. Brittany:"L'astuce c'est qu'il faut utiliser ton fer à friser dans la baignoire pour éviter de te brûler." Sue a mit du charbon dans son casier et celui de Santana et qu'elles reçoivent tout au visage en ouvrant "Je ne me souvient même pas avoir mis ça dedans!" "Brittany: Tu as demandé quoi au Père Noël? Artie: Pardon? Brittany: Artie, la route pour le pôle nord est semée d'embûches. Tu doit vite écrire ta lettre et l'envoyer aujourd'hui. Et souviens-toi: même les petites enveloppes sont lourdes pour les elfes." Ma référé: la blonde attitude:"Will: Artie est-ce que ça va? Artie: J'suis pas prêt à être papa. Comment j'vais terminer mes études? Will: Attends...Brittany est enceinte? Brittany: Je suis désolée Artie, j'ai pas osé te le dire. Will: T'es allé voir un médecin au moins? Brittany: Pourquoi, à quoi ça servirait? Je vous promet, ce matin j'ai vu une cigogne passer puis faire son nid près de chez moi. J'suis pas bête, je sais qu'elle viens pour m'apporter mon bébé." "Santana: Brit', ferme la porte. Brittany: Je ne sais pas comment faire ça." Sue: Je vas être maman"Santan: "Avec quel vagin?" Rachel à Kurt: Je t'emmènerais dans une patisserie manger une part de tarte à l'humiliation." Kurt à Blaine: "Dans le genre gay t'es parfait, même Rachel Berry a envie de faire l'amour avec toi." Tina à Sam à propos de Blaine: "Les fesses de Blaine sont si parfaites que même un peintre de la Renaissance italienne n'aurait pas pu les représenter." Alors que la banderole "Blaine fait la femme" est passé au dessus du lycée: Blaine: "Et cette banderole, cette banderole cen'est pas vrai, en fin pas tout à fait." Santana à Kurt: "Tu es la soeur lesbienne de Zac Efron." Brittany: "Joe est très mignonne comme fille mais il paraît qu'elle ne se rase pas les aiselless" Alors que Sam avoue à Blaine qu'il a comprit que ce dernier avait le béguin pour lui; ils se font un calinSam: "rassure moi, tu as quelque chose dans ta poche". Karl à William: "Je peux te servir de bouche trou en quelque sorte." Et Santana "Oh oui un bouche trou." Santana à Karl:"Vous pouvez mettre votre fraise dans ma bouche quand vous voulez." Sue à Emma: "J'i toujours su que les femmes qui s'habillent comme des nonnes sont des vraies cochonnes." Les projets solos des stars que je suis Numéro 4 avec Dianna Agron: très bon film Louder: album de Lea: magnifique que dire de plus? Imogene: film de Darren: qu'est ce que j'ai pu rire. J'adore. Une merveille. D'ailleurs le passage où il est bourré me fait penser à Don't you want me et après il fait l'amour. Scène assez hot. En plus ,il chante et parle une phrase en espagnol. Juste une tuerie ce film. *